


Choice

by Sunny Danvers Smile (Dell91)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, maxwell lord is a jerk, overprotective alex kicks his butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dell91/pseuds/Sunny%20Danvers%20Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if Bizarro had taken Adam and Cat in 1x12, instead of Jimmy Olsen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work. No one else has read it, and it's only lightly re-read because I honestly can't stand to read my own work. So if there are any errors just let me know! I know there may not be a lot of people who like Kara and Adam together, but they're my favorite pairing for Kara with one of the males. Maybe it's just my Marley and Ryder heart happy to have finally seen them together or because Melissa and Blake are so darn cute together.
> 
> For background- Maxwell Lord wasn't at his office when Alex went to arrest him for this story.

Adam Grant looked out over the city reflecting on the night and everything that had happened. He had trouble believing that a night that started with a date going so well could completely turn directions so fast. He had always assumed if this relationship with Kara didn’t work out it would be due to his issues with his mother, Cat Grant, not because of Kara’s issues. It wasn’t that he didn’t think other people had issues as well; … it was just that he sometimes forgot. Of all the people in the world to have issues with abandonment and letting people in he would have never picked Kara Danvers. She was so optimistic, funny and kind, she saw people in a way that he had never experienced nor known could exist. But after hearing about her family’s deaths he had to wonder if that despair in her past was what caused her to see people so well, caused her to be kind to every one she passed. He really wished that he could have the opportunity to get to know her better, to be a person to teach her not everything had to end. But he didn’t know how much he should push her, didn’t know how much the trauma of being kidnapped by Bizarro had played into her decision. Should he give her time to catch her breath, come to grips with the night, and then talk to her about it again? Or should he accept her decision?

It was as he was contemplating these questions that he heard a sound behind him. When he turned around he saw Cat walking toward him on the balcony off her office. 

“How are you?” she asked him. He could tell she was still hesitant to talk to him, to push him for too much too soon. And to be honest, the question combined with the hesitance was what part of what made him want to open up to her. He could tell she genuinely wanted to get to know him but knew it would be on his terms and she tried her best to honor that wish. This melted his coldness toward her because from everything he had heard and seen from Cat Grant, this was not a typical reaction from her and it was something he knew she only did for those she truly cared about. He was happy to know this, and to be honest it was those actions more than any of her words that were his reason for giving her a chance. 

“Not so great to be honest.” He answered her. 

As Cat Grant saw the sadness in her son’s eyes she began to dislike her assistant in a way she didn’t think she would ever be able to. To be honest she had pushed for this relationship between her assistant and son because she honestly thought they would make a good couple and be good for each other. Sure, getting to have her son stay in town so she had more chances to get to know him was a very big benefit, but more than that she wanted his happiness. She knew he was a talented young man; she hadn’t lied when she said she was his biggest fan. But she also knew he had sadness in her life caused by her, he needed someone to be a light in his life and a support system outside of his father. From what she had been able to gather about his life he didn’t have much support around him. He had been an outcast his whole life, not quite able to fit in with the people around him due to social issues. From what she could see of him now he had been able to figure it out, but it seemed he did that too late to develop true circle around him. She couldn’t help but blame herself partially for that. She knew she had never quite been able to figure herself out socially but she had been raised by Katherine Grant. She had developed a tough shell early in life and shrouded herself in sarcasm and cynicism, the words other people said couldn’t affect her much after all the word’s her mother threw at her. And now both of her son’s suffered the same social problems she did but the difference was she had been able to be there for Carter as he grew and help him figure it out, but she wasn’t able to be there for Adam. She knew with all of their issues she wouldn’t be able to be there for him for a long time, if ever, but she figured she could give him the best thing she could think of: Kara Danvers. She saw how after taking care of Carter he came out of his shell in a way she had never seen, he smiled more freely, made jokes, even hugged Sunny Danvers. She knew meeting Supergirl had something to do with his happiness, but Kara also had to have something to do with it or else she wouldn’t have been on the receiving end of his bright smiles, hugs, and constant stories about her. So she had pushed for the relationship hoping Kara could give him some of that happiness but apparently she had been wrong. Her sunny assistant who always had a smile no matter what insults Cat threw her way and who was endlessly optimistic, had apparently broken her son’s heart. 

“You know I could make her life a living hell if you want me to.” She told him casually. She didn’t know if he wanted to hear it or not, but it was the best way she knew how to offer her support to him. 

“No. I don’t want that.” He told her quickly. “You know, when I asked her out, I thought that the relationship may not work out because of the issues between us.” He told her, and she couldn’t blame him because she herself had worried that it would possibly cause problems. It was why she had been so nice to Kara when she knew they were going on dates. He continued, “I never even thought to consider she would have her own baggage she brought that could cause problems. Did you know her parents both died when she was young?” He asked her curiously

“I did actually.” She responded. 

“I think it’s caused her to think everything ends. She talked about how she never felt normal. I guess she didn’t feel like she could truly ever relax because something bad was around the corner. I just wish I could have the opportunity to prove her wrong. But I can’t decide if I should accept her decision for what it is, or if this kidnapping by Bizarro is what’s causing her to make a rash decision. What do you think?” He was truly interested in her opinion. Though he at first thought Cat merely tolerated Kara as her assistant, he had noticed Cat actually cared about Kara. He noticed their relationship was deeper than he had thought when Cat had taken Kara’s guidance during her staged intervention, and now that he knew Kara had opened up about some of her tragic past. He didn’t get the feeling she shared that story lightly. 

Cat honestly couldn’t believe that her son was asking for her opinion on anything in his personal life at this point. Even if she wasn’t happy about the circumstances she was beyond thrilled he was asking for her input. Now the problem was she didn’t really know what to tell him because she didn’t know that answer either. 

“I think ….” She began slowly. However before she could finish her thought, they both saw and heard a figure come and land on the edge of her balcony in the shadows. As happy as she usually was to see Supergirl, she was not happy that she chose this moment she was beginning to bond with her son to drop in unexpectedly. 

“Excuse me. Just because you’re a superhero does not mean that you can choose whatever moment you choose to land on my balcony. Can you not see that we’re having a serious conversation?” Although she had started her sentence with her usual dramatic flair and annoyance at anyone going against her wishes, whether they knew them or not, her sentence trailed off at the end as she came to a somewhat horrifying realization: This was not Supergirl, it was Bizarro. 

As she looked at the girls mangled face; she really must find a good plastic surgeon if she ever wanted to make her way into the superhero or even supervillain game; she inched herself in front of her son in a vain attempt to protect him. People may call her heartless and a baby eater but for those she loved she would always be fiercely protective, and this included both her sons, no matter how long Adam may have been in her life. 

“Really, you need to either wear a mask or find a surgeon with that face. It’s horrifying even if you didn’t have superpowers you attack people with.” Cat said in a dry tone. She could feel Adam tensing up behind her and trying to push by her but she did her best to keep in front of him. However, in the next moment it didn’t matter as Bizarro flew toward them and everything went black. 

 

As Kara Danvers walked through the streets of National City she was contemplating her life. It was all she had left to do after her sister had kicked her out of the DEO saying she wouldn’t be able to help with anything there and obviously needed to clear her head. Sometimes it sucked having a sister. She had contemplated flying but it didn’t feel like the best option right now for clearing her head with Bizarro flying in them as well right now. Kara didn’t think she had ever felt this depressed in her life. It felt like currently everything in the world was stacked against her. Her aunt was trying to kill her, a “reformed nerd with a God-complex” was living up to his God-complex name by killing 6 girls in an attempt to kill her and had now brainwashed one girl to do just that on top of giving her similar superpower to her own. And now said girl had ambushed her during her date and tried to kill her causing her to break up with a guy she found herself really liking in order to keep him safe. And she just knew no matter how noble that decision was or wasn’t, it was going to cause problems with Cat on Monday. 

But the one of these that was truly causing her despair was the fact that she had to break up with Adam. Call her petty but it truly was depressing. It went further than just breaking up with him, although that did sadden her. She really liked him and thought she could easily fall in love with him if she gave herself the chance. But what really caused her sorrow was the realization behind her decision to break up with him. She didn’t think she would ever truly be able to find someone to fall in love with. It brought too many problems. She would have to date said person, during which she would inevitably randomly run out on dates with no excuse, or at least no good one. And if they made it through that hurtle there was a bigger one of telling him she was an alien from another planet with superpowers, aka Supergirl. And then if they made it through that, there was the undeniable truth that by being in a relationship with her he would be in danger if anyone ever found out who she was. She couldn’t in good conscience put anyone in that position, her job was to protect people, even if it meant she didn’t get to find true love. She would be happy as long as she was able to have her sister, Eliza, James and Winn in her life. Having their love and support would be enough, it had to be. 

As she was walking through the streets Kara was so distracted that she once again didn’t sense Bizarro flying toward her so once again she found herself unexpectedly flying through the air in the arms of her enemy, and her first thought was that she needed to start paying more attention to her surroundings. But in her own defense, she wasn’t used to being unexpectedly attacked when in her normal clothes. 

Soon after she was in the air, Kara found herself being thrown harshly to the ground in an abandoned warehouse. When she stood up from being thrown down she didn’t have time to take in her surrounding as the next thing she heard was “Supergirl die! I kill Supergirl” before being attacked by Bizarro. 

The first attack to come at her was Bizarro's fire breath so she retaliated with her freeze breath in order to keep from being hit. As they fought for dominance with their powers Kara and Bizarro moved closer to each other. Once she was within distance Kara threw a punch at Bizarro and the fight was on. Kara may have been mad at Alex at first for her harsh training regimen, and may sometimes still resent her for it, she had never been more grateful that during this fight. As she traded blows with Supergirl she knew that she wouldn’t have been able to hold her own without those skills. Bizarro was slightly stronger than her due to her recent infusion with green kryptonite that only made her stronger since her physiology was a direct opposition to her own. But Kara was still able to hold her own due to having slightly better fighting skills. As they traded blows Kara missed a black and found herself struggling for breath as Bizarro got a punch to her gut, then next thing she knew Bizarro threw her in the air and she found herself going through the window of the factory. To be honest she was slightly grateful for the throw because it gave her the chance to rip off her clothes so she was only in the supersuit. She had changed into it earlier after her kidnapping so she would be ready for Bizarro’s next attack, but she hadn’t had any chance yet to rip away her outer layers, fighting for her life and everything. As she flew back in she once again resumed her fight with Bizarro, trading blows and taking turns getting hits in. Kara could tell Bizarro still had somewhat of an upper hand in the fight as she could tell she moved a bit fast than Kara did with her super speed. As Kara landed a strong kick to Bizarro’s chest that sent her flying out the same window Kara had gone through earlier in the fight, but as she was finally able to take in her surroundings the 3 figures in the corner of the factory caught her attention and distracted her from the fight she was in. Because of this distraction she didn’t catch Bizarro flying back in fast enough and couldn’t catch her bearing fast enough so she found herself on the losing end of a beating. Bizarro came at her with punches and didn’t let up until she had Kara on her knees with her arms behind her back facing their audience. 

 

When Adam Foster regained consciousness he didn’t recognize where he was. It seemed to be an abandoned warehouse of some sort but he didn’t know how he had gotten there. As he took stock of himself he found that his were tied to bar of some sort above himself but he didn’t feel in pain anywhere other than a slight throbbing in his head that he guessed was how he lost consciousness in the first place. As he looked around himself he saw Cat sitting to his right with her hands also tied above her head. He was worried when he saw the bruise on her head and started calling her name. His worry only escalated when she didn’t respond to his calls, so he added nudging her leg with his. He felt relieved when he heard her started mumbling signaling her return to consciousness. He gave her a moment to regain consciousness and take in her surroundings the same as he did. When he saw her eyes land on him he saw something that made his heart warm toward him even more: concern for him. And while this may be the typical response and not worthy of extra consideration, he knew how rare this was from Cat Grant to let someone see any emotion from her, but even more than that he was able to tell that the concern she felt was purely for him and not herself. And it just cleared his memories even more: Bizarro landing on the balcony and Cat stepping in front of him and trying to force him to stay behind her so that she could protect him, no matter how in vain that attempt may have been. It was in that moment that he truly began to realize that Cat Grant did truly love him and want him in her life, even if it did take getting kidnapped by an insane copy of a superhero for it to happen. 

“Are you okay Adam?!” Cat said. 

“Yeah I’m fine Cat. Are you okay? Do you know why she took us?” he asked in return. 

“Yes, yes I’m fine. As much as it pains me to say it, I don’t know why were taken. I would assume something to do with Supergirl considering our kidnapper, but why us particularly I’m not sure.” Cat replied. To be honest she could only think of one reason: She was the only one to have talked to Supergirl directly and had written the expose on the girl as well as naming her. But she was too afraid to voice that as the reason for fear of Adam hating her. But she knew the only way to build a relationship between them would be honesty. So she began reluctantly, “Well there is one reason, I interviewed her and wrote a story on her as well as being the one to name her.”

Adam could tell Cat had been reluctant to share this information with him and he could only guess she thought he would be angry or blame her for their current predicament. But he honestly didn’t blame her for that, it was part of her job to interview people and he had read the story, he could tell she respected Supergirl and was the best choice to be the media contact for the superhero. Who could have predicted a mad copy of the hero kidnapping her to try to draw the hero out? But he honestly didn’t know if he believed that was the reason, Cat had only interacted with the hero briefly, surely there was someone better to be taken in order to achieve whatever goal they had dealing with Supergirl. 

“It’s okay Cat, I don’t blame you. And do you honestly think that why we were taken?” he responded. 

Cat was relieved he didn’t blame her, and it allowed her to truly reflect on it, bringing herself to the conclusion that no, she didn’t believe that was why they were taken, but it was the only reason she could think of. “No I don’t, but I can’t think of any other reason why we would be taken. Maybe because I’m a well-known name who would be noticed as missing, but surely there would have been better people to take, more liked.”

“Well, Well. You can admit weaknesses of your own. I can’t tell you how satisfying it is for me to see you in this position Cat. Really. Nor can I express how nice it is to have the upper hand on you in information- your claimed wheelhouse.” They heard coming from a door to the side of them they hadn’t heard. They both recognized Maxwell Lord walking toward them. But that was about all they understood about their current situation. 

“Maxwell? What are you doing here?” Cat asked as her mind quickly sorted through the information in front of her and the facts she knew. Maxwell Lord was a scientist. Cutting edge science. He had a background in genetics. He hated Supergirl. All those could only add up to one thing in her mind. “You created Bizarro.” 

“Well done Cat. Maybe you are more than just a pretty face.” Max responded with his trademark smugness. 

Now that she had figured out some of the why he was here: Bizarro was under his orders so if she brought them there it was under Max’s orders. Now she could focus on the other part of his comment. “What do you mean you have the upper hand in information?” she asked, as much as it pained her. 

“Ah. See I know why we chose you and your son in order to draw out Supergirl. I know who she is. Something you apparently haven’t been able to figure out yet despite your claims to be the best at finding any information. It really is quite sad you haven’t figured it out yet.” He responded. 

Cat was confused on why Max thought so badly of her for not figuring it out yet. Sure she had the brief moment of madness in thinking the girl of steel was her optimistic and naïve assistant, but she didn’t know why she was expected to have figured it out yet when Superman had been around for many more years without anyone figuring out who he is. 

“Well Max as much as I would love to hear you go on and on about your diabolical plan and how smart you are, I really do have better things to do. So if you wouldn’t mind getting this over with, I would really appreciate it.” Cat replied. 

Adam couldn’t believe how glib Cat acted when faced with being kidnapped in order to draw out a superhero. He didn’t know if it made her stupid or brave. But when he was able to look in her eyes he saw how scared she was with the situation but also determined. It made him like her just a bit more to know that she was frightened as well but trying to be brave and draw the attention to herself instead of him. 

“As much as I would love to continue this back and forth Cat, and I truly would. All will be revealed in a few minutes so I think you should just enjoy the show.” Max responded

Before Cat was able to respond Max backed into the shadows behind them so he wasn’t obvious to the eye. Both Cat and Adam were confused what he meant by enjoy the show, but they assumed it wouldn’t be good. They continued to take in their surroundings in order to try to get any clue where they were, or what Maxwell’s plans may be. 

And sure enough as Maxwell had said, a few minutes later they saw a figure fall to the floor in the middle of the warehouse in front of them. However, the figure wasn’t who they had expected. Instead of seeing the blue clad hero with her red cape, they saw Kara Danvers clad in the clothes she had been wearing the last time they had seen her in Cat’s office. They thought she must have been someone else kidnapped in order to bring out Supergirl but that thought quickly changed after the next scene they witnessed. 

Both Cat and Adam feared for Kara’s life as they heard Bizarro scream “Supergirl die! I kill Supergirl!” They thought she must have confused Kara for the girl until it was proven otherwise. Before either was able to scream Kara’s name, they saw Bizarro breathe fire toward the girl. They were prepared to mourn the girl they both cared for in different ways until they saw something amazing: Kara breathed ice to protect herself. 

Kara was Supergirl.

As they watched the fight between the doppelgangers begin, neither could believe what they saw. Sure, looking back on it now it should have been obvious for various reasons, the least of which was the fact that they looked eerily similar even if Kara wear glass and preferred her hair in up-dos. However, neither could believe that they girl who wore smiles every day and saw the good in everyone would be capable of throwing a proper punch, let alone holding her own in a fight against aliens with superpowers. She honestly seemed like more of a pacifist. But here they were with the visual evidence that she could not only hold her own in a fight, but was winning. 

For Adam, so much about dating Kara began to make sense. Every time she had run out on a date Supergirl had shown up at some disaster. He remembered their first date at Noonan’s, thinking he had scared her off for saying he wished he could be the person to see to her wants before she ran out, and then seeing Supergirl saving a monorail with people in it on the news. He selfishly felt relieved now that he knew because he had thought it was reflective of how interesting she found him that she kept running out on dates, but now it made so much more sense, especially her kidnapping on their date last night. It also brought to life even more her ability to see people and put others first. He had known from the beginning that she was kind and caring, but he had no idea how much until now. Even though he wasn’t completely surprised to find out Kara was Supergirl because he could definitely see her brightness in both identities, he was surprised because with her naivety, optimism and kindness toward people, he had expected her to be a pacifist and was surprised to find out she could fight. And well judging from the fight he was currently watching. 

“Kara is Supergirl.” He said. Then he had to repeat it in order for it to make somewhat more sense. “Kara is Supergirl.” Then he turned to Cat, “Did you know?” he asked. It wouldn’t have been surprising considering Kara worked for her daily but from the disbelief on her face he could tell that no, Cat had not known Kara was Supergirl. 

Cat Grant could not believe her eyes. Kara Danvers was Supergirl. Kara Sunny Danvers was Supergirl. Suddenly so much once again made sense except for one thing: how in the hell had she pulled off being in the same place as two separate people! She had believed the girl was Supergirl a few weeks ago, but had been convinced otherwise due to having both identities in the same place at the same time. Although if their currently situation proved anything, it was there was the possibility of cloning seeing as there had been two versions of Supergirl so the idea there had somehow been a clone or something made for the situation was plausible. But even more than seeing the doubles, she had been convinced because she couldn’t figure out why a superhero would fight so hard to keep a job as a lowly assistant who was berated constantly. Nor could she see Sunny Danvers being able to fight or be so fierce. Sure she had seen moments of it when the girl was angry, but she had seemed to surprise herself so much in those instances that Cat had assumed they only happened around her. But the situation in front of her proved otherwise. Kara Danvers was fighting Bizarro and holding her own. Then it was really proven, Kara was thrown out a window and flew back in wearing her Supergirl suit. Well, now Cat knew the reason for those hideous cardigans Kara wore. 

“No I didn’t.” she responded to Adam’s question. “Well, I had guessed, but she was able to have a copy of Supergirl and herself in the room at the same time so I thought I was wrong.” 

Adam and Cat were quiet after that. Each silently taking in the scene in front of them. They both watched as the girl they cared for in different ways fought against her enemy and was holding her own. They silently cheered when she gained the upper hand and winced when she took particularly bad hits. 

They both held their breath when they saw her land a few rounds on Bizarro before throwing her out of the room, then turning to survey the room. They knew it was only a matter of time, and surely enough seconds after she scanned her surroundings they saw her take in them tied in the corner. Then they watched in horror as Bizarro flew in and proceeded to finally give her the beating they both knew Bizarro had been dying to give the hero. Neither had noticed as Max Lord walked out of the shadows toward Kara. 

“Well, well, well. I guess now we know who the superior Supergirl is. Apparently the original isn’t always the best.” Max said once he was in front of Kara. 

“What are you doing Max? Why did you kidnap them?! Why did you kill all those girls!?” Kara replied. They were both shocked that the normally docile Kara was able to hold such venom in her tone toward another person. They were also shocked to hear that apparently Maxwell Lord had killed people. 

 

They both continued to listen to the conversation and were horrified at some of the things Maxwell threw at the girl. They were both shocked to discover that not only had Kara lost her parent’s at 12 years old, she had lost her entire planet. Everyone she had ever known. Only to come to earth and find out her aunt was still alive, but trying to kill the world Kara had come to call home. For Cat, her respect for her assistant went up by a lot. She understood how the girl could handle everything Cat threw her way, she had survived horrors much worse than Cat Grant could ever hope to survive. And for Adam, it made sense why Kara had trouble accepting not everything had to end. For her, that had happened once, everything had ended for her at 12 when her planet exploded. His heart broke for her even as he was even more amazed and awed by this woman than he had been previously. 

Both were proud of Kara as she stood up for herself and claimed this planet as her own. And they watched in hope as the tides were turned against Maxwell Lord and his Bizarro. 

 

“Well, well, well. I guess now we know who the superior Supergirl is. Apparently the original isn’t always the best.” Maxwell said once he was in front of Kara. 

“What are you doing Max? Why did you kidnap them?! Why did you kill all those girls!?” Kara replied. 

“They’re here mainly to enjoy the show. And to ensure your cooperation in the chance you beat my Supergirl. As for the girls, they were mere casualties of progress. I was giving those girls a chance to live again, their lives were dedicated to furthering research and being able to hold our own against aliens. I like to think if they had a choice they would have still chosen to be subjects. After all, it wasn’t expected that they would ever wake up. I gave them a chance to live again! And it worked! Just look at my Bizarro, she’s magnificent! Or she was until you and your sister’s goon squad ruined her. But now that you’re out of my way, we have the time to fix her and make her perfect again.” He sounded delusional. Like he thought of himself as God. It wasn’t right to play with people’s lives like that. 

“You’re delusional! You’re not God; you don’t get to pick and choose who lives and who dies!” 

“I may not be a god, but I will be the saviour of the human population once I find the way to fight off all of you aliens! And now I have the perfect specimen to test on. Supergirl herself. You’ll save all of us- just maybe not in the way you intended.”

“Why do you hate aliens so much? Hate me? All I have tried to do is save this city, yet you act like I’m the one who has tried to destroy it.”

“Because I hate what you represent! Tell me in the war amongst gods, who gets hurt? The bystanders- humans. And even more, you may fight for us today, but what about tomorrow? What happens when you decide you’ve had enough of humans and decide to fight against us instead of for us? What happens when you choose your family over humans?” He asked finally when an evil smirk on his face. 

“Do you forget that my family, my cousin, also fights for Earth?” Kara asks

“Oh I’m not talking about your dear little cousin. I’m talking about your aunt.” Max replied, evil smirk turning into a full blown evil smile.

“How… How do you know about that?” Kara asks, she knows no one at the DEO would have told Maxwell Lord any of that information. 

“It’s amazing what information you can find when you have government contracts that allow you to get on their servers. With knowing just the right name, you can find all the information you want. And let me tell you, it’s amazing how thorough that agency of your sisters can be when it comes to aliens. So now I know the life story of poor orphan Kara Danvers. Or should I call you Kara Zor-El?” He says with the evil smirk still in full form. And Kara is dreading the information that will come from him next, especially in font of Cat and Adam. “The poor girl who at 12 years old was sent to Earth with one mission- protect your baby cousin. But you couldn’t even do that right any more than you can perform superhero duties. You got here 2 dozen years after him, making you an unneeded redundancy. So Superman foisted you off on a family of scientists, couldn’t even take care of his own cousin, guess he thought you were a failure too. Then dear Jeremiah Danvers died a year later working for an alien organization. Tell me how does your family feel about that? You think Alex blames you for her father’s death? How could she not, what other reason than you would he have for working at such an organization?” Kara could feel the tears forming in her eyes at the thoughts of her past. But as she took in the sounds around her she heard the voice that had been her saving grace from the day she arrived on childhood. 

“I don’t hate you Kara, but I need you to listen. I need you to distract Bizarro for me so I can get closer to Maxwell.” She heard Alex whisper. She had known that her sister would be on the way when she activated a tracker Alex insisted she have on her at all times since Bizarro knew her civilian identity. She had never been more grateful to have an overprotective big sister than in that moment. 

So she did as Alex asked her, she threw almost all of her strength into fighting Bizarro. Making it so that the doppelganger had to use all of her focus to make sure to keep Kara under her control. Kara knew at this point she could fight back against Bizarro, but she couldn’t risk Cat and Adam. She had seen the gun at Maxwell’s waist. If she tried to fight Maxwell, Bizarro would attack them; and if she tried to fight Bizarro, Maxwell may shoot one of them. It was a no win situation for her and she would have to wait for Alex to get into position. 

Maxwell continued, “So you see, I think we should fear you more than Superman, he’s more human than you. Sure neither of your biology’s is human, but unlike you he grew up on Earth from infancy, you knew of another world. What is there that keeps you from choosing we’re not good enough for you compared to your lost world? And especially now! Your Aunt lives, what keeps you from turning coat and joining her side? Joining your family from another world in order to destroy ours?!?” 

Kara set her shoulders and her face was determined as she answered him “I choose Earth every day. I may not have been born here, but the people here are my family! I love the people here, this city! That everyone has their own story and struggles. You say I have nothing holding me here, yet you took two of the people most important to me! You must know that they make me a better person, that I would choose this world for them!”** 

“Yes, but what happens when they’re gone? If something happens to them?!” 

“Then I will still choose Earth! I may have known loss, but I’ve also known love. I choose to live in it every day against all the horrors of life! I will continue to choose Earth until my dying breath!” Kara replied vehemently.**

“Well, be that as it may. I believe your comment merely because that day will come much faster than you expect.” Maxwell replied as he turned to walk toward Cat and Adam. 

“There’s one last thing you apparently overlooked or underestimated when researching me Maxwell.” Kara replied with an air of confidence. 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” He replied with all of his cockiness. 

“Overprotective big sister who hates you.” Kara replied with a smirk. 

At that moment multiple things happened at once. Alex appeared from behind the boxes next to Cat and Adam, and as Maxwell turned toward the sound, she struck him in the face with the butt of her gun, knocking him out. Right as Alex and moved from her cover, Kara flew up with Bizarro on her back and slammed her into the ground. 

And so once began her fight with Bizarro. They once again traded blows while trying to dodging the ones thrown their way. After Kara was hit to the ground and then Bizarro threw her, she flew a little ways before turning and bringing Bizarro up in the air. She knew at this point they were too evenly matched; the only way to end this fight would be to get Alex a clear shot of Bizarro, so she did that by bringing them in the air in a choking match. Best idea ever..? Not really. But she knew it would be effective in creating a target for Alex. She only had to get them turned just enough for Bizarro to be Alex’s sights. 

As she was getting Bizarro turned more into Alex’s line of vision she yelled for Alex to take the shot. She could hear the thinly disguised fear in her sister’s voice of what her invention would do to Kara. But Kara had complete faith in her sister, she always had. At this moment she had complete faith in two aspects of Alex: her aim would be true to hit Bizarro and her blue kryptonite would be effective. She knew her sister. She would have done the calculations multiple times over to make sure they would be correct- she’d always been a perfectionist in her work since Kara had known her. 

Sure enough Alex lived up to Kara’s belief in her- the shot landed on Bizarro and not Kara, and the blue kryptonite was able to incapacitate Bizarro. 

Once Kara landed, she joined Alex in making sure Bizarro was down for the count. Once she was sure she turned to her sister and gave her a tight hug. 

“Thank you,” she said to her 

“See, aren’t you glad now I made you wear a tracker?” Alex replied with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Kara replied with a small smile on her face. 

As Kara turned to go toward Adam and Cat she felt Alex’s hand land on her arm and she turned to face her. “Kara, you know what he said wasn’t true. I don’t blame you for my father’s death or for coming into my life. Every day I’m grateful you became part of my family. I couldn’t imagine life without my little sister to be overprotective of and to tease about all the pot stickers you eat.” Alex said with a soft smile on her face. 

Kara’s face broke into one of her trademarked Sunny Danvers smiles, “I’m just looking out for you figure by making sure you don’t eat too many of them!” 

As both sisters laughed at her comment they heard a snarky voice say behind them “As touching as this all is, do you think you two could break up this love fest and untie us?” 

Alex and Kara turned around to find Cat looking at them with a look of disdain on her face, and Adam with a look of apology that his mother had interrupted the moment he was sure both sisters needed after hearing the things Maxwell Lord had thrown out about the two of them. 

“Oh! Sorry Miss Grant!” Kara yelped as she hurried over toward her boss and quickly untied her hands as Alex did the same with Adam’s. 

“Finally.” Cat said once the ropes were off and she was standing on her own. “Now Keira I think we have some things to discuss.”

Alex took one look between the three of them and knew a conversation needed to take place. There was no talking Cat Grant out of believing Kara was Supergirl this time so they would just have to trust the media mogul. And maybe add a little bit of threatening to it when out of earshot from Kara. Though to be honest that may be more Alex’s overprotective side coming out from hearing all the abuse Miss Grant threw at Kara than truly necessary for preventing Kara’s secret getting out. 

“I’ll be waiting over by the door. There are medics outside to look over you when you’re done talking.” Alex said before walking toward the exit. 

Even though she knew she had to have a conversation with both Cat and Adam, Kara was fairly certain she knew which of them she would be talking to first. And she was proved correct a moment later. 

As always, Cat Grant started the conversation “So care to explain how there were two of you in the same place at the same time?” 

“Ummm” Kara started her stuttered reply. “Not really?” Before Cat could get out her sure to be snarky reply, Kara replied “It’s not really my secret to tell. Let’s just leave it at a friend helped me.” 

Cat considered that reply for a moment. She truly didn’t want to leave the answer there, but if there was one thing she knew about it her assistant, it was that she was loyal. It was one of the qualities Cat Grant most valued about her. “Fine. We’ll leave that. For now.” She couldn’t let the girl think she could get away with that response all the time, but she did see the flash of relief cross her face. “Then let’s address the other factor. Why?”

“Why?” Kara asked

“Yes, why did you go through all that trouble in an effort to convince me you weren’t Supergirl? Did you think I would tell the world?” Cat asked. This was the one question that truly bothered her. She thought her and Kara and built a relationship of mutual trust. Sure she was often hard on the girl, but as she had explained, she pushed those she cared about or believed in. But she knew the girl could see all the small ways that Cat trusted her in how the girl determined her schedule and often was the one to proof things before they got to Cat, even being times she didn’t proof after the girl, and she knew Kara noticed these things. There were even the bigger ways she trusted her, most recently letting her counsel her through beginning this relationship with her son. So to think Kara didn’t trust her to keep this secret hurt her in a part of herself that she wouldn’t fully acknowledge. Especially to Kara’s face. But apparently her assistance was better at reading her than Cat expected, because she rushed her reply with utmost sincerity. 

“No, no! No Miss Grant!! That’s not it at all!” Kara took a breath before resuming, “You were going to fire me, and I couldn’t let that happen.” 

“Why? I don’t understand why a job as a lowly assistant would be so important to you? Especially when you could be out there saving people rather than fetching me layouts or coffee. Don’t you want to be a hero?” This truly intrigued Cat. It had when the girl vehemently defended her job, and it still didn’t make sense. 

“I told you that day. Whenever I’m confused or overwhelmed I come in your office and you somehow sense it. You make it all make sense. But more than that, you mentor me. When I first became Supergirl it was your advice that helped me to figure out how to do it correctly. Start small.” Kara said with a smile on her face as she remembered that day. “And beyond your mentorship, being at CatCo makes me feel normal- human. My friends there keep me grounded. I almost made a mistake the other week- almost did something I would have regretted. But it was my friends who stopped me and reminded me who I am. Without them I can’t be Supergirl. Didn’t you tell me Supergirl should take a page from Kara Danver’s book and accept help? Well I do, from all of you whether you know it or not. And if you take CatCo away from me then I don’t know who I’ll be. I can’t be Supergirl all of the time, I’d go crazy and I wouldn’t be happy. I know that.”**

Cat took a moment to take it all in. Though she now knew for certain Kara was Supergirl, she hadn’t taken that fact in fully. Hadn’t realized that every moment that she had been mentoring Kara, she had been mentoring Supergirl. She remembered the day Kara was talking about, and she now realized that was when Supergirl had eased up and started being the hero Cat knew she could be, rather than being “hashtag terrible-girl.” She could see the merit in what Kara was saying. Supergirl did need other people. She didn’t know what life was like for Kara but she could understand not being able to be a hero all day every day. She related it to herself. She wasn’t the Queen of all Media all day every day, on the weekends and nights she was just Cat Grant, Carter’s mother. She loved those moments and she lived for them. She assumed it was much the same for Kara. 

“Fine. You make keep your job. However, you must go to save someone, you will tell me or have one of your friends tell me. I’m tired of the cardigan hobbit making poor excuses for you all the time. I expect to see you Monday with my latte. And don’t expect me to go easy on you just because you’re Supergirl, Kiera.” Cat said as she walked toward the door, knowing it was Adam’s turn to have a conversation with Kara. 

As Cat walked away Kara felt the smile take over her face at the fact she was able to keep her job. 

“Well I guess now I know how you’re able to handle Cat Grant every day now.” Adam began with a smile on his face. 

Kara turned toward him and felt the smile on her face dim a little as she knew there was still a lot to get through with Adam. 

“So I went on a date with Supergirl?” He said with a small smirk

Kara smiled a let out a little laugh at his attempt to lighten the mood. 

“Yeah, I guess you did.” She said with a small laugh.

Adam’s face got serious after they let their light laughter hang in the air for a moment. “So, was time really the reason you broke up with me?” He asked.

Kara let out a sigh before beginning, “Somewhat..? You’re right it’s more than just that, Adam I’m dangerous. I fight super powered aliens. Apparently now I have humans who hate me too. What if Bizarro hadn’t decided to just take me that night on our date? What if she’d hurt you because of me? Look at what happened here! You were taken because someone figured out who I am! I can’t put you in that danger.” 

“Kara, it’s my choice to make! I’m tired of people making decisions for me. Cat deciding I’d be better off without her as a kid. My father deciding I would be better off not knowing her at all. And now you, deciding I’m better off without you. If you just don’t want to be with me that’s one thing, but don’t make the decision that I don’t want to be with you for me!” Adam replied with some anger in his voice. 

“But how can I let you make that choice Adam?! How can I be happy with you, knowing that very happiness may be what puts you in danger?!” Kara replied with confusion and sadness laced through her voice. 

Adam took a deep breath and a moment to collect himself before replying to her. “Kara isn’t choice what you were fighting with Maxwell Lord about? We each make our own choices in life for our own reasons. Now I can’t even imagine what it must be like to be you, to have lost not only your parents, but your whole world. I get it now, why you’re scared everyone’s going to leave you. But just let me in Kara, I meant what I said. You’re amazing, the way you see people and understand them. I get it now how you do that, and I want to be that person for you. I want to prove to you that people can stay. I want to be the one you open up to about your life. Your childhood getting used to earth. And who you talk to at the end of the day of saving people. Please just let me be there for you.” **

Kara took a moment to take in all he was saying. He had a point, he was a grown man able to make her own decisions. It was just hard for her to let herself be happy with him knowing that their relationship could put him in danger. But then again, Clark did it with Lois. He’s able to make their relationship work and keep her safe. She knew she had more abandonment issues than Clark having lost her whole world. There was truth to that observation from Adam, but the more she thought about it the more she could envision being in a relationship with him, could see him as someone able to break down her walls. 

With a smile starting to form on her face, Kara replied with a small “Okay.” 

Adam heard her answer, and in reply a large smile started blooming on his face. “Okay?” He asked her for clarification, and in response his smile fully formed on his face. “So I get to go on another date with Supergirl!” He asked, aiming for a laugh for her and accomplishing his mission. 

“Yes, but what happens if there’s an attack and I have to leave?” Kara asked with some trepidation still in her voice, even as she had a smile. This was her other concern. He may not be able to deal with her continually leaving during dates. 

“Well then I expect you to plan the make-up date. I can’t be doing all the work ya know? Even if you are Supergirl.” He replied with a wink. 

Kara just laugh at his response and replied “Deal.” As they walked toward the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> ** There are some quotes that are directly from, or paraphrased from various Supergirl episodes


End file.
